Guzmania lingulataxc3x97wittmackii. 
xe2x80x98GUZ 230xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a newly developed interspecific hybrid Guzmania plant resulting from a planned breeding program that I conduct on an ongoing basis. The objects of the breeding program include the crossing of selected parent plants from the numerous compatible species within the genus to obtain plants with novel and attractive phenotypes, coloration, and flowering forms. Other important selection factors may include ultimate plant size and shape, disease resistance, tolerance to different soil and growing conditions and vigor.
Among the objectives of my program are to produce plants of the Bromeliaceae family which will be attractive to the consumer; which will develop reasonably rapidly under controlled conditions, and which retain for a long period of time, highly attractive and bright inflorescence; i.e., bract coloration, after being induced into the flowering stage. It is a specific objective to provide a low maintenance plant which will be a long term decorative appointment offering an exotic color splash in the home of a buyer, or to serve as a substitute for flowering plants which have a shorter flowering duration in, for example, indoor plant and flower scapes. Finally, it is an objective to develop plants which may be easily and efficiently multiplied by state-of-the-art tissue culture methods while continuing the distintive characteristics of the plants through progressive clonal generations.
The plant of this disclosure was discovered among a group of seedlings resulting from the cross of a seed parent Guzmania lingulata xe2x80x98Panama Red Leafxe2x80x99 (unpatented) with a pollen parent Guzmania wittmackii xe2x80x98Lilac Long Bractsxe2x80x99 (unpatented). With the recognition that this seedling from the cross satisfied the objects of the breeding program, the individual was isolated and set aside for further observation and testing. The resulting selection has been assigned the designation xe2x80x98GUZ 230xe2x80x99 for purposes of identification. This plant has been reproduced by tissue culture under controlled conditions at Evergem Belgium, and the clonal specimens resulting therefrom have been determined to be identical to the original selection in all distinguishing characteristics.
The superior attributes of this plant will be revealed in the botanical descriptions to follow.
The attributes of the plant xe2x80x98GUZ 230xe2x80x99 which distinguish it from the other similar Guzmania hybrids known to me are described as follows:
The hybrid shows unique lavender pink floral bracts that fade to light pink coloration. The inflorescence is very large, being 10xe2x80x3-12xe2x80x3 wide by 17xe2x80x3-18xe2x80x3 tall.
The age of the observed plant is 26 months. The plant was grown under greenhouse conditions in coastal southern California. Observations were made in early afternoon in July.
This plant is compared with its parents in the following respects:
Guzmania lingulata xe2x80x98Panama Red Leafxe2x80x99 is 10xe2x80x3 tall and 30xe2x80x3 wide with leaves 15xe2x80x3 long and 1xc2xcxe2x80x3 wide, lanceolate acute in shape. Base of leaf is stained 64A abaxial and adaxial, apex of leaf is 137B adaxial and 146B abaxial. Inflorescence is 10xe2x80x3 tall and 7.5xe2x80x3 wide. Scape bracts are 3.5-3.75xe2x80x3 long and 1xe2x80x3 to 1.25xe2x80x3 wide, color 44D adaxial and 43C abaxial. Primary bracts are 4xc2xc to 4xc2xdxe2x80x3 long, 1xe2x80x3 to 1xc2xcxe2x80x3 wide. Color is 42B abaxial and adaxial. Floral bracts are 1.5 to 1.75xe2x80x3 long and 0.5xe2x80x3 to 0.75xe2x80x3 wide, color 42B abaxial and adaxial. Scape bracts are lanceolate acute, and the floral bracts are lanceolate acuminate.
Guzmania wittmackii xe2x80x98Lilac Long Bractsxe2x80x99 is 42xe2x80x3 wide and 42xe2x80x3 tall with leaves 26xe2x80x3 to 28xe2x80x3 long and 1.75 to 2xe2x80x3 wide, lanceolate acute in shape. Foliage color is 137 B adaxial and abaxial. Inflorescence is 30xe2x80x3 to 34xe2x80x3 tall and 23xe2x80x3 wide. Scape bracts are 18xe2x80x3 to 20xe2x80x3 long, 1.75xe2x80x3 to 2xe2x80x3 wide; color 64A staining to 137 B abaxial and adaxial. Primary bracts are 11xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3 long and 1.25xe2x80x3 to 1.5xe2x80x3 wide, colored 67A abaxial and 67 B adaxial. Floral bracts are 5.75xe2x80x3 to 8xe2x80x3 long and 1xe2x80x3 to 1.25xe2x80x3 wide colored 71 D abaxial and adaxial. Bracts are lanceolate acute to lanceolate acuminate.